A Long Time Coming
by Failte
Summary: Erik finally feels it's time to take the next step with Sky and propose...again. Pure fluff and fun!


Hi Everyone~

This is a story I always meant to write, it felt like I had left a loose end by not getting Sky and Erik back together, completely. This is total fluff and fun!

Enjoy!  
Failte

* * *

Erik swallowed hard and raised his hand to knock. Once again, nerves got the better of him and he lowered his fist. He paced down the front steps and then back up onto the porch.

He had spent the last fifteen minutes trying to work up the nerve to knock on the Collier's front door. It was time to talk to Lance again. For over a year, he and Sky had rebuilt their relationship and it was stronger than ever. Erik felt it was time to make it official and propose to her again. He was ready for the commitment and he was sure Sky felt the same way.

Erik liked to think of himself as a traditionalist and he knew it meant a lot to Sky to know he had gotten her father's blessing. But he knew he had plenty to prove to Lance. He had let down Sky and, in doing so, had sorely disappointed her father. In order to completely win Sky back, he had to make amends with her parents.

* * *

"Is he still out there?" Darcy whispered.

Lance nodded, letting the curtain fall back into place. "He's tried at least twelve times to knock on the door."

"He will, you know," his wife said, rubbing her hand over his back. "He's terrified of facing you, but he loves Sky enough to do it."

"I know."

"And you love Sky enough to give your blessing."

"I don't know. I think he needs to suffer a bit."

"He has suffered enough. He's suffering right now."

Lance snorted.

"You know she's going to marry him." Darcy wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"That doesn't mean he isn't going to earn that right to marry her."

"Come on, Lance, don't you remember what it was like to be young and in love."

He turned around to face her, his wife of over two decades, and smiled. "I still am."

"You may still be in love," she teased, poking him in the stomach. "But you're not quite young."

"I'm young at heart."

"That's just a fancy way of saying you're immature."

"I thought you loved my child-like…" Lance froze when he heard the hesitant knock on the door.

Darcy grinned at him. "Aren't you going to answer that?"

Lance gripped her hand before she could get away. "You're not going anywhere."

* * *

Erik rubbed his damp palms on his jeans while he waited for the door to open. Their car was in the driveway, so they had to be home. Unless they went for a walk. He hoped they were there, he didn't want to have to work up the nerve to come back later.

Just as he raised his hand to knock again, Erik heard the click of the lock being slid back and the door swung open.

"Hi, Erik, what brings you out on this beautiful evening?" Darcy asked, a reassuring smile on her lips.

"Uh, hi, Aunt Darcy, I was, um, I was hoping I could talk to you…you guys. You and Uncle Lance." He felt like a fool, knowing it was silly to be nervous in front of two of his parent's oldest friends.

"Of course." She stepped aside. "Come on in. Would you like something to drink? A snack?"

"No, thank you, Ma'am."

Darcy wrapped her arm around his shoulders and squeezed gently as she steered him into the living room where Lance was waiting.

Erik's heart pounded as he took in the daunting sight of Sky's father. Lance sat in an arm chair beside the fireplace where a roaring blaze heated the room to a comfortable temperature.

Lance Collier, the original pilot of Red Lion and second in command of the original Voltron Force. He was over forty now, but he still cut an imposing figure, tall and in shape, some grey hairs sprinkled among the brown. His face was set in the grim expression that made the new members of the Arusian Air Brigade tremble before him.

* * *

Lance fought the urge to smile when Erik entered the room. He had spent almost as much time in this house as he did in the castle over the past couple of years and Lance had never seen him look so nervous, no, not nervous, downright terrified.

He didn't hate Erik, he actually thought very highly of the young man who had worked hard to become the leader of the Voltron Force, only to lose his ability to fly when he lost the sight in his left eye. Erik had been terribly injured when he fought a crazed man to save Cady's life. Because of his actions, he was left scarred, both physically and emotionally. He had had a hard time which culminated in a huge fight with Sky and the two of them had broken up, causing Erik's life to go into a fast, downward spiral.

It had taken time, and with the love and support of his family, Erik received the help he needed to get his life back on track. He had wooed Sky and won her back, with the two of them moving slowly to rebuild their relationship.

Lance had known this was coming. Almost two years ago, Erik had approached him to ask his blessing. Back then, the young man had been full of confidence and even a bit cocky, reminding Lance of himself when he was younger. Now, Erik was nervous and humble.

Lance was not stupid. He knew his little girl was a grown woman now, an accomplished pilot, and she was madly in love with Erik. It had always been Erik. Many years earlier, Darcy and Romelle had joked about their children growing up and getting married, neither of them thinking it would actually happen, but both pleased that it would.

If Lance could hand pick a man for his daughter to marry, it would be Erik. Yes, he had hurt Sky in the past, but he had proven himself to be genuinely remorseful about his behavior. He had won her heart over and over again. He also challenged Sky and brought out the best in her, he made her laugh and, most importantly, he made her happy. Yes, it had always been Erik.

"Can I take your coat, sweetheart?" Darcy asked gently.

Erik unzippered his jacket and handed it to her before bending down to pet Greedo, Lance's excited terrier.

"Are you sure I can't get you anything?"

"Uh, no, Ma'am, thank you." Erik rubbed his hands on his jeans again.

Lance held his hand out to Darcy and she joined him, sitting on the arm of his chair, holding his hand in both of hers.

"Have a seat, Erik," Lance told him. "What can we do for you?"

Erik lowered himself onto the edge of the sofa, facing the two of them. "Um, well, sir, I was hoping to talk to you for a moment."

Lance nodded.

He ran his hands through his hair and adjusted the tinted glasses he wore to hide his damaged eye. Taking a deep breath, Erik recited the speech he had practiced over and over in his head.

"Uncle Lance, Aunt Darcy, I think you know why I'm here. You know I love Sky. I always have and I always will. We…we've had our rough spots, but all couples do and we've worked through it and, I believe, and I know Sky does too, that we're stronger for it." He stopped and cleared his throat. "I know I disappointed you with my behavior last year, I disappointed myself and, worst of all, I hurt Sky. I never meant to and I hope it never happens again. I don't…I don't know what's going to happen in the future, but I can promise that I will never, purposefully, hurt Sky. I want to spend the rest of my life making her happy. I want to marry her and I…I'd like your blessing. Both of you."

Darcy smiled and looked as though she was going to say something, but she stopped when Lance squeezed her hand.

"I gave you my blessing once before," Lance told him.

Erik nodded slowly.

"I appreciate the fact that you've come to us and that you've been honest and open. You've been through a lot over the past couple of years and you have come through it all stronger. We were never disappointed in you, we just wish you had trusted Sky, and the rest of us, to help you when you needed it. But, considering what happened and the current outcome, we forgive you." Lance let go of Darcy's hand and leaned forward. "Do you remember what I told you the first time you asked me for my blessing?"

"Y-yes, sir."

"I told you that Darcy and I raised a smart girl, she knows what she wants. If Sky wants to marry you, then you have our blessing."

Erik grinned and got to his feet. "Thank you, sir."

"Oh, Erik." Darcy stood, her eyes wet and her hands pressed to her lips. "Of course you have our blessing. You and Sky are meant for each other."

Lance stood and crossed to Erik, offering his hand. When Erik took it, he shook it warmly. "We're very proud of you, son, and everything you've done. We know you'll take care of our girl and make her happy."

"I promise, sir, as long as I live I'll do everything in my power to make her happy."

"Oh, come here." Darcy pushed Lance aside and threw her arms around Erik. "I am so happy for you. " She stepped back and brought her hands up to frame his face. "We love you, very much. You've always been family, now you're just going to make it official."

Erik's heart felt as though it was going to burst with excitement. He cleared his throat twice, trying to dislodge the lump that had formed. They had forgiven him and were willing to accept him. "To be honest, Uncle Lance, I thought you were going to be a lot harder on me."

"I was tempted," Lance admitted. "You deserved it. But what good would it do me? I knew I'd eventually give you my blessing, and even if I didn't, Sky would run off and marry you any way."

"And he remembers what it was like to ask my father for his blessing," Darcy teased.

"Your father was a lot harder on me."

"Well, you did deserve it." Darcy turned back to Erik. "So, do you know when you're going to pop the question?"

"I, uh, I've been thinking about it, but I don't have all the details decided yet." He admitted.

"Make it something special," Lance warned. "Schuyler deserves it."

"Don't worry, I will."

Darcy took him by the shoulders. "Erik, we are very proud of both of you and we love you very, very much. I know you'll do everything in your power to make Sky happy, but know that if you ever do anything to hurt her like you did in the past, I will hunt you down and break your legs."

He paled slightly and nodded, wondering if he should laugh or cringe.

Lance laughed. "That's my girl."

* * *

Erik knew Sky was going to be gone for a couple of hours. She had gone into town with Cady to shop for the nursery.

Cady and Tristan had wasted no time in starting their family. They had been married for ten months and Cady was six months pregnant. Their house had been completed at the end of the summer and the Princess was in her element designing and decorating.

The weekend before, Erik had helped Tristan and Keith paint the nursery a pale green color while Sky, Cady, and Allura had studied catalogs and discussed themes. Today, Cady had dragged Sky down to the fabric store to find curtains and bedding.

Checking to make sure the hallway was clear, Erik crept to Sky's room and unlocked the door. She had told him once that the ring he had given her was in her drawer.

"What are you doing?"

Erik jumped, his hand in the top drawer of her dresser. "Geez, Declan, you just about gave me a heart attack."

Declan Whitaker, Keith and Allura's oldest son and Black's pilot, wandered into the room, watching his cousin dig in Sky's dresser. "What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for something. Go away."

"Do I need to tell Sky I found you sneaking around her room and digging through her drawers?"

"Don't you dare."

"Then tell me what you're doing."

Erik turned, crossing his arms over his chest. "And what makes you think it's any of your business?"

"Because I'm bored."

"Go bug Brina."

"She's out at target practice."

"Go bug Gideon."

"He's with Lynnai."

"So you're bugging me?"

Declan stuck his hands in his pockets and leaned against the door frame. "Looks like it."

"Fine. Can you keep a secret?"

"Not really."

Erik groaned. "I'm going to regret this, but you might be of use to me. I'm looking for Sky's engagement ring. She told me once it was in her drawer."

"So you're finally going to pop the question. Again."

"That's the plan. But I want to do something with the ring first."

"What?"

Erik snorted. "Yeah, like I'm going to tell you that. Act as look out for me, would you?"

Declan leaned back and glanced down the hall. "All clear. I wouldn't worry, though, Cady will keep her busy for the rest of the afternoon."

"Yeah, but you can't be too careful." Giving up on the first drawer, Erik yanked open the second. "Maybe it wasn't a dresser drawer, check her desk for me, would you?"

Declan crossed over to the desk and began ruffling through the drawers. "What am I looking for?"

"A ruby and diamond ring. It should be in a dark blue jewelers…I wondered where this went!" Erik pulled out an old sweatshirt. "I was looking everywhere for this."

"Brina took an old sweater of mine. I tried to take it back once."

"You're not going to get it back." Erik folded the shirt and stuffed it back into the drawer.

"Yeah, I figured that out."

"Ah ha!" Erik felt his hand close around a small, hard object in the back of the bottom drawer, under several pairs of jeans.

"You found it?"

"I think so." He pulled his hand out and looked down at the ring box in his hand. A quick fluttering in his chest caused him to rub his hand over his heart. This was the first time he was going to see the ring since he had set it on her desk and left last summer.

There had been many times when he wanted to ask her for it. But it was Sky's ring, he had given it to her because he loved her and wanted to share his life with her. And it was hers to do with as she pleased.

Erik had thought about getting a new ring, something new to start their lives together. But this had been perfect for her.

He flipped open the ring box. The ruby was vibrant and red, it reminded him of Sky. The diamonds on either side of the ruby were more traditional and sparkled.

Declan whistled. "That's a nice hunk of jewelry."

Erik snapped the box shut and slipped it into his pocket. "Giving you ideas?"

"No. Not yet. I'm thinking Gid might be having those ideas, though."

"Gid has been having those ideas since he was ten and was chasing Lynnai around the playground." Erik checked his watch. "I have an hour before the jeweler closes. You want to go?"

"Nah, Brina should be done soon. You in a hurry?"

"Yeah, I want to get this taken care of and back on her finger."

* * *

"It's not very unisex, is it?" Cady asked as she fingered a bolt of eyelet fabric.

"It's for a nursery, the baby won't care."

"True, we can always change it in a couple of years."

Sky picked up a bolt of green and white striped fabric that matched the colors of the walls and molding in the nursery. "What about this?"

"I don't know. I'm not a big fan of stripes."

"I think it'll look cute."

"Well, then you can hang them in your nursery."

Sky scowled and shoved the fabric back on the shelf. "If you're going to be snippy I'll just leave you here."

"I'm not being snippy. I'm frustrated. Nothing seems to be right."

"Why don't we go home? We can try again another day, when you're feeling better."

"I feel fine," Cady muttered, pressing her hand to the small of her back.

Sky rolled her eyes heavenward. "Okay then. What about this?"

"The green is too dark."

"What about another color, like yellow?"

"No. Yellow wouldn't go with everything else in the room. Oh, Sky, look at this!" Cady pulled out a bolt of white fabric with tiny green dots embroidered on it. "Isn't it darling?"

"Very cute."

"With green ribbon tie backs, it would look great."

"Yes, it would."

Cady shoved the bolt into Sky's arms and dug into her purse for the notebook with her notes. "Okay, Hilla said we'll need twelve yards for the curtains."

Sky carried the fabric to the cutting table and added it to the growing collection. Cady had spent the last hour picking out every bit of fabric she thought was cute and figured Hilla, the Queen's seamstress, would know what to do with it.

Cady joined her and set down a spool of green ribbon as her cell phone rang. "Guess who?" She muttered as she glanced at the caller ID.

Sky grinned. Tristan had proved to be a bit of a worrier over the past few months. He was over the top excited about the baby, but obviously nervous about becoming a father.

"Don't worry, sweetie, we're getting the fabric cut now and then we'll be home. No. Seriously, I'm fine. No, Sky will be carrying everything." Cady looked at her friend and rolled her eyes. "I know that. Okay. I know. Okay. Honey, I have to go. Good-bye Tristan. Love you too. Bye bye."

"Nervous daddy?" Sky asked.

Cady nodded. "He's afraid I'm overexerting myself."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. I think I'll let him wait on me tonight."

Sky snorted. "How generous of you."

"I do what I can." Cady turned to the woman behind the counter and told her how much of each fabric she needed.

* * *

Erik left the jewelry store feeling a bit nervous. It was going to be two days before he could get the ring back and he was afraid Sky would notice it missing. But then he now had two days to plan the perfect proposal.

Last time, he had surprised her with a night at a small bed and breakfast while they were on Terra. When he had gone in to get the room, he had slipped the ring to the owner who had hidden it in a pile of peanut butter cups, Sky's favorite candy. It had all been thrown together at the last minute but it had been just right for the two of them.

This time, Erik wondered if he shouldn't go a more traditional route. Maybe dinner in town and then a walk to the park where he could ask her to marry him. Or they could take a walk around the lake or a horseback ride.

_I'll have to talk to Cady, this might take some backup_, he thought.

"Erik!"

He jumped at the sound of his cousin's voice. For brief moment, Erik wondered if he didn't just imagine Cady's voice when he saw her standing in front of the fabric store. Sky was loading several bags into the trunk of one of the castle cars, she raised her hand and waved to him. His heart skipped a beat at the sight of her, partially out of the love he felt at seeing her and partially because he was afraid she had seen him coming out of jewelers.

"What brings you downtown?" Sky asked, greeting him with a quick peck on the lips.

Erik felt her jolt with surprise when he cupped his hand over the back of her neck and deepened the kiss. "I had some free time and I went for walk," he murmured when they broke apart.

She raised her eyebrow in question at his sudden public display of affection as well as his weak response. "A long walk."

He shrugged. "Yeah, well, I had a lot of free time."

"Good, then you can go back to the house with us and help us unload the car," Cady said, opening the car door.

"Sure. Did you really buy all that much?" He asked, sliding into the backseat.

Sky snorted. "Have you met Cady?

"Where is your husband?" Erik asked his cousin as they pulled up to the house.

"He's on duty in Castle Control until four."

Cady and Tristan's home was a two story cottage with four bedrooms and an open layout downstairs. The living room flowed into the dining room which opened into the kitchen. It was open and airy, and yet cozy and warm. And very different from the castle.

"Sky, can you please take the fabric up to the nursery?" Cady asked when they arrived. "Hilla is coming tomorrow to see what we bought. And while you're up there, can you go into my room and see if you can find the book by my bed. Erik, if you could grab the other bag, I'll show you where it goes."

As soon as Sky was up the stairs, Cady turned to her cousin. "So, are you going to tell me what you were doing in the jewelry store?"

Erik almost dropped the bag he was carrying. "What?"

"Careful with that, it's a lamp and it's breakable. What were you doing in the jewelry store?"

"It's personal."

"You can put the bag over there for now, Tristan can put it together later. Now then, are you going to propose again?"

"It's personal."

She lowered herself onto the sofa. "If it concerns Sky, I need to know."

He sat beside her. "Yes, I'm planning on it, but don't say anything to Sky."

"Don't be silly, Erik, I wouldn't ruin this for you two. So what do you have planned?"

"I, uh, I don't know. I'm trying to think of something special. I spoke to Lance and Darcy last night."

"You did?" Cady grinned at him. "And you're still alive?"

"He was surprisingly good about it." Erik leaned closer and lowered his voice. "I want this to be really, really special. I was hoping you could help me out, give me some ideas."

"Oh, Erik." Cady smiled and laid her hand on his cheek. "No one knows Sky better than you do. You'll come up with something special. Something that's right for the two of you."

"Well, this looks suspicious," Sky said cheerfully as she entered the room. "My best friend and my boyfriend."

"Oh, ew! Sky, he's my cousin!"

"Which makes it suspicious and kinda gross." She handed the baby advice book Cady was reading to her friend. "Is this the one you were looking for?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"Do you need anything else?"

Cady grinned at her friend. "No, thanks Sky, I'm fine. You can return to the castle and report to Tristan that I'm fine."

"I'm not spying on you. I have an appointment to spar with Declan at four, but I can put it off if you need me."

"Thanks Sky, but I'm just going to read and I'll probably just fall asleep. Go home."

"Can I give you a ride, hot stuff?" Sky asked, holding her hand out to Erik.

He hesitated a moment, Erik had hoped for a few more minutes to talk to Cady and pump her for information. But he knew if he tried to stay, Sky would definitely get suspicious. "I can never turn down a beautiful woman."

"You know how to get a hold of me if you need anything," Sky said as they started toward the door.

"I know, I know. Thanks." Cady flipped the switch on the side of the couch that brought the foot rest out and reclined the back. "I'm fine. Have fun kicking my brother's ass."

"I will."

Erik laced his fingers through hers and pulled her toward the door. "See you later, Cady!"

"Bye!"

Sky slid behind the wheel of the car and waited until Erik was seated. "Is everything all right?"

He glanced at her and nodded. "Yeah, why?"

She pulled out of the driveway and turned onto the narrow lane that led up to the castle. "I don't know. You're acting strange."

"Strange how?"

"Strange like not yourself."

Erik took her hand and kissed the back of her fingers. "I love you, Sunny."

"Don't try to change the subject."

"Everything's fine. I promise."

"I'm free tonight, after working out. Want to get together?"

"Why don't you ditch your workout with Declan and I'll give you a real workout."

Sky laughed. "I don't see why I can't do both."

"True, you are in great shape."

"Flattery gets you everywhere."

"I have to meet with Keith anyway."

"What for?" Sky asked as she pulled into the castle garage.

"He wants to go over some new exercises with me, something new for me to do with your father and the new recruits." Erik had found his niche working with the Arusian Air Brigade recruits on their flight exercises and training. He worked closely with Keith and Lance in the classroom and from Castle Control.

Sky pulled into a parking spot and turned off the car before turning to him. "Are you really happy here, Erik?"

"Of course I am. What kind of question is that?"

She shrugged and looked away, unbuckling her seatbelt. "I was just wondering."

Erik cupped the back of her head and forced her to look at him. "I am very happy, Sunny. I'm happy to be able to work with the Air Brigade, I'm happy to be able to hang out with the Force, and I am very, very happy being with you."

Sky smiled. "I love you."

He gave her a quick kiss. "I know."

* * *

The following evening, Erik stood by the window in his bedroom and watched the storm roll in. It reminded him of a night, years before, right after he and Sky had started dating. The storm had kept her awake and the two of them had gone into the Observation Deck to watch it roll in. He had held her when she jumped at the loud thunder and they had cuddled together and shared more than a few kisses until they had fallen asleep in one of the big chairs together.

It was one of his favorite memories of the two of them together. Sky had been so unsure about starting a relationship with him. They had grown up together and there had always been a special connection between them. Like all couples, they had had some problems. They had tried going out when they were young, but it hadn't worked out, they were too young and lived too far away.

When they got back together years later, everything had been perfect. A little too perfect. Then the incident on Terra happened and Erik changed. He had convinced himself that Sky couldn't really love him with all the damage that was done to his face. He had been embarrassed, angry, and depressed. And he had stupidly chased her out of his life. It had been a long, hard journey to bring him out of the pit he had dug himself in to, but it had been worth it. Erik was able to make amends with his family and friends and, most importantly, with Sky.

The jeweler had promised the ring would be ready the next morning. He had thought it would only take an afternoon, but they had had a lot of other jewelry to work on and Erik was not the type of person to throw around his name or connections to get things done.

His first thought had been a picnic. To pack a meal and take Sky up to this tiny clearing they had found where they could cuddle together, talk, feed each other, and just pretend it was the two of them in the whole world. But the weather for the following day was going to be cold and rainy. He would have to come up with something inside, which was a challenge since there was next to no privacy in a castle full of people.

Erik had thought about calling Cady and asking her again for some advice. She and Tristan were in the castle for an appointment with Becca. Taking out his cell phone, he sent her a text message to call him when she was done with her doctor's appointment.

He knew he didn't have to propose tomorrow. There really was no hurry. But now that his mind was made up, Erik wanted his ring back on Sky's finger.

* * *

"I'm sure if you said something to the others, they'd leave you alone," Tristan said.

Erik shook his head. "I don't want to tell anyone, I want Sky to be completely surprised and, in case you haven't noticed, secrets don't last long around here."

Tristan nodded slowly, glancing at his wife as she sat in the arm chair across the room. He and Cady had come to Erik's room after their appointment where they had learned everything looked great, both Cady and the baby were healthy and progressing nicely. Now, they were trying to help Erik figure out the best way to propose to Sky.

"Sky doesn't need a lot of romance," Cady said, gently stroking her belly. "All you need to do is ask, she's been waiting."

"I know she doesn't _need_ romance, but I _want_ to romance her. I want it to be special, like it had been on Terra."

"You can go to the candy shop downtown and get peanut butter cups."

"I don't want to copy what happened last time."

"Does it have to be tomorrow?" Tristan asked. "You could make reservations for this weekend, maybe check out the new Inn over in Alforia, it's supposed to be nice, cozy. Or take her to Pollux, you might be able to get a bit more privacy at a small inn there."

"She'd like that," Cady spoke up. "Sky likes Pollux."

Erik rubbed his chin. "I hadn't thought of that. I guess I could wait a couple more days."

"Why the big hurry? Are you guys going to give Junior a playmate?" Tristan teased.

Color flooded Erik's cheeks. "What? No! I just…I want to propose. And I don't want to take the chance of her noticing the ring is gone."

"I would go with a surprise trip to Pollux." Cady said.

"I could tell her we're going to visit my folks, but surprise her with a trip to a B & B. Maybe a picnic. It's a bit warmer on Pollux. I don't know why I didn't think of that myself. Thanks, guys."

Tristan unclipped his communicator as it beeped. "Alexander."

"Tristan, where are you? Is Cady with you?" Allura asked.

"Yes, Ma'am, we're with Erik."

"I've been waiting for you guys? How did your appointment go?"

"Just fine. Cady and the baby are great."

"Well, stop by my study before you leave, please."

"We will." He promised before snapping his communicator shut.

Cady stood and stretched. "I told her we'd show her the intrascans."

Tristan slid his arm around her waist as she came to stand beside him. "I guess we better go and see Grandma then."

"Thanks for your help," Erik said as he walked them to the door.

"Good luck, Erik, I can't wait to hear how it goes." Cady said, squeezing his hand.

As soon as he was alone, Erik flipped on his computer and began researching romantic weekend getaways on Pollux.

* * *

"Hey, Sunny." Erik greeted Sky in the hallway outside of Castle Control, it was nine o'clock and she was coming off duty.

She smiled, obviously happy to see him. "Hi, hon, what're you doing here?"

"I was hoping we could talk."

"Uh, oh, what did you do now?"

"No, it's good."

"Can you walk and talk?"

"Yes."

"Good, I'm starving." Taking his hand in hers, Sky headed toward the kitchen. "What's up?"

"Well, I was talking to my parents earlier and I got to thinking, it's been a while since we've been to Pollux."

"Yeah, it has."

"So I spoke to Uncle Keith and he said we could have the weekend off if we wanted a quick getaway." Erik had spent half an hour telling Keith what he had planned in order to get permission to get Sky off duty.

"Really? Okay, great. When do we leave?"

"Saturday morning."

"Should we take Figment or should we tell my parents they should expect their granddog for the weekend?"

"I think she'd have more fun here, playing with Greedo."

Sky went straight to the refrigeration unit when they entered the kitchen. "Okay. Do you want anything?"

"Sure, whatever you're having."

He watched as she put together a thick sandwich with leftover ham and fresh cheese. After cutting it in half, she pulled out two plates, put a half on each and then poured two glasses of chocolate milk.

"Dig in," she said, sliding a plate and glass in front of him.

"Chocolate milk?"

Sky shrugged. "I think there's strawberry milk if you'd rather have that."

"How old are you?"

In response, she stuck her tongue out at him.

They spoke of everyday things, Cady and Tristan's baby, Voltron practice, and how quiet things had been on Arus over the past several months. It was relaxing and enjoyable, Erik loved these intimate moments with Sky where they could just be themselves.

"I've been thinking," Sky said, pushing her empty plate aside.

"What about?"

"Well, I graduate in the spring and, if things continue to be quiet, I'll have some more free time. I'd like to fly more."

He furrowed his brow, a bit confused by her statement. "What do you mean?"

"I'd like to fly more machines, not just Red. I was thinking about talking to my father about working with the Air Brigade, get to know different planes, learn as much as I can."

"That sounds like a good idea. You'd have to figure out a new schedule to work around your practice with the Force and Castle Control duty."

"I know. I was thinking that I might be able to fit in at least a couple of hours three times a week."

Erik slid his hand across the table to cover hers. It hurt a little, to watch her do everything he wanted to do and to know he couldn't. Flying had always been his dream, but now he had to make do with instructing from the ground.

"I was thinking," Sky continued, turning her hand over and lacing her fingers through his. "That if we move to Pollux, I'll be better prepared to fly there."

The two of them had discussed their future and the one thing they didn't know was where they would ultimately end up. Would they settle on Arus? Did Erik's royal linage mean he needed to be on Pollux? All they knew for sure was that, wherever they ended up, they would be together.

"Sounds like a good plan, Sunny." Erik squeezed her hand.

"What do you say we get some more chocolate milk, some cookies, and go back to your room?"

"Why my room and not yours?"

"It's cleaner."

"Ah, okay. I'll put the plates away, you get the cookies."

* * *

The next afternoon, Erik finalized his plans with the B & B, made dinner reservations at the nicest restaurant on Pollux, and made sure they had transportation there and back. About an hour before dinner, the jeweler finally called and told him the ring was ready.

It felt like a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders when the ring box was back in his hand. Sticking his hands in the pockets of his jeans, he fingered the velvet covered box as he returned to the castle. Everything was falling into place and Erik was excited.

As soon as he entered the castle, his communicator went off.

"Johansson."

"Dude, where are you?" Declan asked, hurriedly.

"I just got back into the castle. What's going on?"

"Sky discovered her ring was missing and she ran to my father, telling him to shut down the castle because there's a thief here."

"Where are you?"

"We're in Castle Control, Dad is trying to calm her down. You better get here now and fix this, she is pissed."

"I'm on my way."

"Are you telling me you don't believe me?" Sky cried as Erik entered the control room. She stood by the main console with Keith, Lance, Hunk, Declan, Gideon, Tristan, Brina and a handful of guards.

"I didn't say that," Keith said, calmly. "Maybe you misplaced it. When was the last time you had it out?"

"I didn't misplace it, I haven't taken it out in months."

"It just doesn't make sense. Why would someone just go into your room, leave your computer, your televiewer, and everything else to dig out a piece of jewelry?"

"Because it's the most valuable thing I own!" Sky turned and caught sight of Erik. "Someone broke into my room and stole my engagement ring."

"What, uh, what do you mean stole?" He asked nervously.

"It's been in my dresser drawer for months and now it's not there!"

Erik felt everyone's eyes on him. He was sure they all knew what was going on, he knew Keith, Lance and Declan did. Clearing his throat, he tried to think fast on his feet. "Sunny, why don't we go up to your room and look again?"

She threw her arms up in the air. "Why doesn't anyone believe me?"

"We believe you, Sky, but you know we can't sound the castle alarms if one thing goes missing." Keith said, sternly.

Sky turned back to Erik and his heart broke a bit when he saw her eyes shining with unshed tears. "I swear it was there."

"I know." He sighed. "Let's go for a walk, Sky."

"What? Why? No! Not until I find my ring."

"Sky, come on, we need to talk."

She narrowed her eyes. "What's going on, Erik?"

He lowered his voice. "I have your ring."

"What?"

"I have your ring."

"What? Why?"

"Because I wanted to surprise you with a big romantic gesture!" He snapped.

Erik watched her deflate as her anger leaked out.

"What?" Sky asked again, her voice softer.

Keith motioned to the others to move away and give them some space. Erik didn't notice as he pulled the ring box out of his pocket. "This whole weekend was going to be a big romantic surprise where I was going to propose to you. I had hoped you wouldn't notice the ring missing, if only you could have waited one more day."

"What?"

Erik couldn't help but smile at the look of utter disbelief on her face. "Sunny, I took your ring. I wanted to surprise you."

She looked down at the box in his hand. "But…but why didn't you say something? You could have had it if you told me you wanted it."

"It wouldn't have been much of a surprise if I had told you."

"W-we haven't really talked about this."

Erik felt his heart drop. This wasn't what he had expected, he thought she would have been more excited. "Sky?"

She lifted her gaze to his, her eyes wet and shining.

"Don't…don't you want to get married?" He was horrified that his voice shook as he asked her that.

"Oh, Erik." Sky finally moved and took a step closer, taking his face in her hands. "Of course I do, I was just surprised. I didn't…I didn't expect this."

"Will you marry me?" He whispered, flipping open the ring box.

"Yes."

Erik leaned forward and kissed her gently.

"Can I have my ring back?" Sky whispered when they broke apart.

He smiled and pulled it from the box. "I just got it back from the jeweler this afternoon."

"Jeweler? What did you do to my ring?" She held the ring up and studied it. It had been cleaned, the stones and gold shined, but she couldn't see a change.

"On the inside."

Tilting the ring, Sky read the simple inscription. _Forever_.

"I want you to know that this is it," he whispered, hoarsely. "This is forever. No matter what."

Sky sniffed and wiped the back of her hand over her wet cheek. "Damn right it is."

Erik chuckled. "I want you to know that this isn't how I planned to do this. I had a whole romantic weekend planned with us staying at an inn, going out to dinner, and then I was going to take you to the park and propose."

Slipping the ring onto her finger and relishing in the feel of it, Sky looked up at him. "Can we still do that?"

"I don't see why not. It'll be a celebration instead of a proposal."

Sky threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. "I love you so much," she whispered against his ear.

"I love you too."

"I take it everything is okay?" Declan called from the other side of the room.

Erik lifted his head and saw the group of friends and family watching them. "Yeah. We, uh, we're getting married."

Before they could react, the two of them were quickly surrounded. Erik was clapped on the back while Sky was hugged and kissed as they were both congratulated.

"Dad, I'm getting married!" Sky cried, excitedly, as she hugged Lance.

"I know, Shorty. I don't know if I'm ready for that, but I know." He teased her, hugging her tightly.

"I guess you're glad you spent all that time planning this weekend," Tristan teased Erik.

Erik shrugged. "Eh, she's worth it."

Declan clapped him on the shoulder. "I knew you should have just asked her for the ring rather than just dig in her drawers."

"Shut up, Dec."

"I'm just saying that when we were looking for the ring…"

"Wait a second," Sky interrupted. "You let Declan go through my things?"

Erik glared at Black's pilot before turning back to her. "He caught me looking for your ring and I didn't know what drawer it was in. He only looked in your desk drawers."

She punched him in the arm. "I can't believe you let Declan go through my desk!"

"I needed help. Remember, Sunny, it was all so I could surprise you with a romantic proposal."

"So, you're saying the ends justify the means?"

He grinned at her. "I think it does."

She returned his smile. "I guess you're lucky I'm all weepy and emotional right now so you can get away with that."

"I think," Keith spoke up. "This calls for a celebration. I'll let Nanny know we'll have a big dinner tonight. Gid, invite Lynnai, I'll let Pidge and Becca know."

"I better call my Mom and Cady," Sky said.

"And we should call my parents," Erik added.

"You can use the phone in my office if you want privacy," Keith told them.

Lance grabbed Erik's arm before they could leave Castle Control. "Welcome to the family, son."

Erik smiled. "Thank you, sir."

As soon as they were alone in Keith's office, Sky threw herself at Erik and hugged him tightly. "I've been waiting and waiting for this."

"I didn't know," Erik admitted quietly. "I was afraid of doing it too soon."

She leaned back and looked at him. "Every so often I would take the ring out and contemplate proposing to you or wondering what would happen if I just started wearing it again. But it didn't seem right."

"I'm glad you waited. I've wanted to propose for months."

"What took so long?"

"I didn't want you to feel rushed or pressured."

"Wanna elope this weekend?"

Erik laughed. "Now I'm feeling rushed and pressured. No, I did promise your father we'd wait until after you graduated."

"Well, graduation is June 10th, what are you doing on the 11th?"

"Hm, I think something can be arranged."

Sky pushed his glasses up until they rested on the top of his head and rested her forehead against his. "We're going to make this work, Erik."

"Yeah, Sunny, we are."


End file.
